The Time Has Come
by Cattivo
Summary: A few days after an unforgettable failure, memories tend to come back. As Wilt readies himself to find his place in the world before ending up at Foster's, he can't help but smile on some memories... And ache over others. [Oneshot]


The Time Has Come

A Songfic by Zri Kolsen

Yeah...my second songfic. -.-; And yes, I know that the anguish of Wilt's past is a rather cheap thing to play on, but I was listening to this song the other day and it just gnawed at me until I wrote it. The lyrics seemed to _scream _Wilt to me. But I did include some good memories. u.u; Also, just to make the 'code' clear here, song lyrics _**are found like this, **__flashbacks are in italics, _and of course current reality is in regular format, you smart readers you! u.u! So no yelling at me.

Disclaimer: ... You know, the possibility of Craig McCracken coming on this site under this pen name and writing fanfiction for his own creation seems highly improbable, don't you think? ...Although he might do that just to mess with us. ...X'D! Dude, that'd be _funny_... I also don't own 'The Time Has Come' either, by the way. xD;

-

* * *

His lanky form ambled on like a tangle of winding shadows in the road. After all, a glimpse to those cold and unmoving stars hanging overhead told him that just as the sky was still where it was, just as the sun had set, just as the moon had risen nothing had changed in the grand design. He bent his fragile neck and craned his gloomy thoughts toward the dusty path as it blurred beneath his converse sneakers. With another sigh, the despair in him remarked bitterly that the earth remained as it was too; the pebbles were still unnoted and kicked aside, the ground was in tact and nothing had crumpled or come splitting open as he felt like it should have. He said nothing. His final words to the fading van as it rumbled its shaky way out of town hung limp and hollowed out in the cold night air... 

_"Sorry!"_

_The ball tumbled from his considerably small hands with a shriek, and he began stumbling backwards in fright. Quite frankly the boy honestly had no clue what to truly make or distinguish of the looming scarlet creature in front of him; especially when it had quite literally exploded itself into existence in the silent, thin air. The Imaginary Friend had tried kneeling slightly, attempting to diminish his intimidating size to ease his creator's fears as the young boy clumsily stumbled into the chainlink fence of the blacktop, jaw frozen open and his eyes frantic. _

_Wilt sighed somewhat, trying so hard to force the amused grin he felt into isolation, to press the awkward hilarity of the situation far from his mind... It was proving somewhat difficult, in spite of himself. He knew his boy had to be unfamiliar with the process of Creation; it wasn't uncommon when children had never before really had use for imaginary companions. But it seemed that his fearful companion was slowly beginning to calm as he knelt further toward his boy with a kind smile._

_"Hey, it's all right..." His voice kept the dutiful soothing nature of an older brother to his young companion, "You don't have anything to be scared of! It's me, Wilt!" he smiled charmingly as he rested a scarlet left hand on his waist, both eyes flickering a very affectionate warmth toward the blinking gaze of his creator, as slowly they realigned their sparkling brown color in realization as he pieced slowly pieced together and deducted what had happened... _

_"...Is it really... ...Is it really you?" he stammered somewhat, his voice positively fragile as it cracked with a precious, boyish kind of elation. He was still afraid, Wilt could sense, but he could now detect that it wasn't truly fear of his creation anymore as much as it was fear that perhaps this was a dream... Perhaps this was truly too good to him for it all to be so real, and right there..._

_Wilt chuckled good naturedly. "Well of course it's me, who else?" he asked playfully, bringing his large hand atop the soft hair of his boy and ruffling it affectionately. The Imaginary Friend could feel his heart and spirit soar softly as his creator backed out of the gesture, laughing. _

_"Hey, quit it, man! You're messin' up the do!"_

_**I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met...**_

_**Just one moment and I knew, you're my best friend, do anything...for you...**_

"The do..." Wilt mimicked as he shook his head, chuckling lightheartedly to himself. "I'm sorry, but I still say that it was more of a hair don't." He spoke to the open air as if things mattered now, as that more bitter disposition venomously reminded him to bring him out of such hopeful memories. In a sense, he didn't really appreciate the way the stars, the earth, the world in itself continued onward in a jaded rhythm that swallowed the world _he_ once knew.

He had sat himself on a broken and battered bench somewhere on the side of the road. The once green painted boards had chipped and rotted away; the structure creaked beneath his weight and made him question its durable integrity. Perhaps it was a long shot; the town had been emptying well on its own upon the population's own accord, but still there lingered the chance that perhaps a bus from the outside would dare to come to an empty, bankrupt berg in the Southwest. Like a long awaited chariot hailing from paradise in a neon halo to carry the economically beaten refugees to a place where dreams didn't send sidewalks cracking open.

Wilt shook his head. No... no... ...He couldn't think this way, no matter how the turnout came. Though the streets and places that once offered feelings of home and comfort now carried empty wind and the bitter groan of rotting floorboards, still, he had his memories to seek refuge... In fact, he remembered this road out of town, it was the exact same road in fact that would take him to the school if he ventured down far enough and turned left at the fork. The school was barely a mile off the outskirts, his boy had to take the school bus to get there. As much as he had hated it, still the bus was a necessary evil to avoid his mother shouting about the importance of punctuality into his ear as their old rickety station wagon whirred and churned its way behind the bus...

_"Wait!! Hey, stop! Wait up!!"_

_Jordan's hands fell to his knees, and the young boy was left laboriously sputtering in exhaustion. "Hey... ...hey, wait!!" He managed to stumble a few more steps, before the bus faded away in the small distance and he was left disgruntled and sour. "...Great. Mom's gonna totally wig on me again if she finds out-!"_

_He gave a yelp of surprise as an arm narrowly avoided slamming into him, instead taking the time to scoop him up into a small crimson cradle that left the boy crying out as he suddenly found himself defying gravity, and in long strides the bus quickly came back into choked and chugging view ahead._

_**We've gone so far, and done so much,**_

_Upon hearing the trademark screech-like steps of his best friend, he didn't even need two guesses to calculate what was going on as he peered into the determined eyes of his creation. "Wilt...! Wilt, what-"_

_"Sorry," Wilt cut in a little suddenly for Jordan's liking as the bus continued onward up the street. "but it was all my fault you missed the bus this morning to begin with playing ball out in the alley, so all we have to do is catch up!" He consoled his creator with a warm, albeit somewhat embarrassed grin as he continued his rather inane sprint after the chugging vehicle that was still rather out of grasp to them._

_**And I feel like we've always been together,**_

_The creator's eyes widened rather comically, becoming like rather large dark holes that were helpless and yet confused still as to what was happening. "Wilt, man, I 'ppreciate this, but-"_

_"No buts, bud! Sorry, but getting to school on time is more important!" Wilt's rather brotherly tone had taken an edge of responsibility... Rather ridiculous considering the situation, and just how the befuddled creation had blamed himself for such irresponsibility to begin with, but his efforts remained consistent and undaunted. _

_"Wilt, we're never gonna catch that bus, man! That thing's goin' over fifty at least!" the boy cried, his exasperation playing a rather large part in this exaggeration with the bus' age insuring that it couldn't really go over twenty..._

_**Right by my side, through thick and thin...**_

_But still, he had run all the way to that school with his creator in his arm…_

_**You're the part of my life, I'll always remember...**_

Wilt nearly burst out laughing, the morose air hanging around the town behind him aside as he stretched his lanky legs outward. Naturally the distance hadn't been too much of a strain on his rather well practiced physique, he remembered his creator shouting and pleading the entire way there. Truly his fierce loyalty may very well have proven frightening at times, but it was all still to be expected. It was somewhat of an unwritten connection amongst imaginary friends and their child or childlike creators. Having looked into Jordan's soft eyes he had already been able to collect more of his inflection in that single moment than he would ever be able to gather in anyone else in ten years time.

...And now that special warmth, that affection, that love and that laughter had faded away into mere ghosts haunting the machines and rhythm of reality around him.

_**The time has come...**_

But who could have said that such things were the same for his boy, wherever that van had taken him. It seemed that everyone had known that since the mills and the factories were pressed into the brinks of poverty that the town was dying, and so were the dreams and hopes within it.

_**It's for the best, I know it,**_

_**Who could have guessed that you and I...**_

He smiled somewhat, trying to collect the smiles and feelings from the memories and inebriate himself off of whatever he could. Not to regret everything, not to say sorry, not to wonder what all he had done wrong to drive this irreversible separation between them... ...Just feel. Just feel whatever he could, feel it and grasp it, feel things while they were there without incident.

_**Somehow some day,**_

_**We'd have to say good-bye...**_

_"Like this?"_

_He held his hand upward, the rotund red, white and blue ball resting in the cradle of his other arm, and flicked his fingers over his wrist. He made sure that his fingers were left draping over, just as his coach had shown him, as Wilt was known affectionately as while they were on the alleyway blacktop during warm, summer afternoons like this one. _

_Wilt nodded kindly, with a toothy smile. "Yeah, you got it! Just a flick of the wrist, and give your shot a nice arch!"_

_His boy narrowed his eyes, gaze intent on the old iron hoop and the warm hue quivering ever slightly. He always seemed nervous whenever he was trying Wilt's lessons and advice on the court; everything was always done to the best of the small boy's abilities, but with a timid and hesitant sort of awkwardness. Still, Wilt said nothing as he smiled and watched him concentrate; he knew that with time that courage and confidence would overtake caution, to a sharpened point where he wouldn't hesitate and hover over his actions and errors so much..._

_His wrist flicked the excess weight away, and the ball practically soared over a rainbow straight into the hoop, sending the chains jangling almost melodically; there was never quite anything like the perfection of a straight shot, nothing but net._

_Wilt almost laughed on the spot as he leapt upward in joy, thrusting an arm and crying out victoriously. He knelt down, a proud grin and his hands extended above his boy as he leapt up and slapped their palms together in a high five. _

_"I'm doin' it, Wilt man! I'm actually doin' it!!"_

_"Yeah, you're doin' it." Another voice cut in with a sneer, turning the boy on heel, only to come face to face with a taller and much crueler visage. "You're gettin' your no-game hide off'a my court." _

_There stood his older brother, Alphonse, and a pair of equally vicious looking lackeys stood on the opposite end of the blacktop. Wilt and Jordan both sent clearly baffled and helpless looks toward Al as he advanced from his street-cred triumvirate dribbling a ball in hand. "You heard me, Wanna-Be," Al practically spat, as if even speaking with such a lowly creature as an amateur at the game was a degrading act in itself. "Go on, and take your beanpole wit'cha."_

_Jordan couldn't even bring himself to look up at the trio, as the other two boys rather nastily snickered in a trained manner as Al turned back to his friends with a proud sneer. "But..." the boy managed to mumble pitifully to the pavement. "But we were playing here..."_

_"Yeah? Well times change, Wanna-Be. We got a game against Murph and his boys here at five, and I need to get my boys warmed up." Al snapped impatiently. "So clear out and let those who can actually play stay on the court."_

_And that was usually as far as these confrontations would go. Jordan knew perfectly well how small he was compared to these other boys, and further he knew how well rehearsed they were in brutally beating the daylights of those smaller than them without any sign of remorse. Any other given time, Jordan would have simply gathered his ball into his arms and trudged off. For such occasions, he could toss the ball against the wall of one of the other back allies and pretend that he was playing... It wasn't quite the same, but it was where he could play without worry of being effectively slugged and kicked into the dumpster not far from the blacktop, as he learned the first time he had tried to tell his brother off._

_But back then, he had never had Wilt by his side, either._

_"Hey, I'm sorry but we were playing here first." To the boy's utter horror, his best friend's voice came from above him, and it seemed like it was aimed haughtily to the trio on the other end of the blacktop._

_"What'cha say, Noodle Legs?" rasped the gravely voice of the larger, brutish boy behind Al as he stepped forward, pounding his clenched fist into his other palm. _

_Al quickly stopped him with a hand, a rather amused and wicked grin cracking its way into the angry leer he had emanated beforehand. "Hold up, Killer, hold up... ...What, you wanna fight for it then Slug-Eyes?" The other two boys were again reduced to grunt-like snickers, as they began stepping forward with fists drawn, heads high and knuckles cracking..._

_Wilt shook his head with a smile, honestly not intimidated in the least by their approach as they drew rather uncomfortably close in a short time. "Nope." He replied jovially. "We wanna play you for it. Only two of you, against me and my boy here! Whoever wins gets the blacktop for the rest if the week!"_

_The trio froze completely in their advance, as Al stopped dead in his tracks and held out an equally lanky arm to pause them with wide eyes and a contemplative frown. The boys swiftly became antsy in their place. "C'mon Al," the thug known as Killer snarled, trying angrily to work his way around the scrawnier limb pressing him away from the two. "Let's just mess these two clowns and start playin'!!"_

_"Now hold up, y'all." Al grinned wickedly once more, with a turn of his head over his shoulder. "You hear the man? We get the blacktop for a whole week without the baby Wanna-Be here to be buggin'. I'm always up for winnin' it off fair and square... ...Okay, fine! Killer and me against you two, we'll play to ten, winner take all for a week!" He advanced on his now quivering and pale-faced brother, who was currently frozen himself in utter disbelief at just what his lanky companion had done, and how he had signed their death warrants in a matter of seconds. "Well what'chu think, Wanna-Be? You and Noodles there ready to play? Or you gonna walk off to the baby alley where wannabe's belong?"_

_Jordan's voice however had stopped abruptly inside him. He couldn't even bring himself to look into Al's eyes as he turned his back, face and palms now clammy, his hands shaking slightly... Had the pavement always been that attractive color...? Perhaps he could just-…………_

_He felt the soft fur of Wilt's hand on his bare shoulder. The warm contact was firm, though not so much commanding as much as assuring, as it brought his eyes up into the eyestalks of his creation. That creation who still wore that kind, confident little smile and that sort of brotherly warmth that the boy had never really known in his rivalry with Alphonse. Something about the way Wilt always smiled whenever he spoke made him earnestly believe whatever came from the mind of his creation; he never truly knew what it was, besides that special connection the two felt, but still it was irrevocable how with just a reassuring glance Wilt could calm those shaking hands, ease that trembling and make things okay again._

_And in a voice to match that confident smile, Wilt whispered down to him. "Just remember everything I taught you. Both you and me," he pointed to both himself and down at him for gentle emphasis. "we can take these two clowns, they're not that tough!" _

_Simpering lightly, Jordan lifted his eyes to those of his Imaginary Friend's. "...You really think…?"_

_"Know so." Wilt concluded with a wink. And just like that, the boy's courage was gently kindled and nursed back into him, as the shaking stopped and he jumped up excitedly with an eager and energetic nod. As Wilt mounted his feet to confront Al in the center of the court, Jordan was faithfully right by his side like a shadow. The two of them were more than ready to play, as Al and Killer both prepared themselves on the opposing side of the imaginary center line that was aligned with an offhand crack and a deadened weed limply protruding from it._

_**You helped me find the strength inside...**_

_It was hopeless from the start to get the ball for Al as the third disgruntled member of their trio threw the ball up. Even though he had 'accidentally' swayed his toss in Al's direction, Wilt's rather surprising height insured them the ball as he slapped it toward his boy, who was nervously standing by the hoop..._

_The ball bounced right into his hands, and Jordan's eyes went wide as Al and Killer both flew for him like vultures flocking toward a fresh carcass. His eyes frantically searched about for his team mate, the nerves welling inside of him befogging his mind, making the hoop seem miles away from his grasp... Al and Killer... ...They seemed so much larger on the court, they were so much bigger...! They were running, looking angry and almost sadistic... He froze right there on the court for what felt like hours as time painfully clanked forward... ...And for him... ...For him!! They were running right for him!! They were heading STRAIGHT for him!! _

_He nearly held out the ball, simply anticipating Al's fists slamming into him if he didn't, completely motionless and imagining what they would do to him as they drew closer... They were drawing closer...!!_

_"Shoot it!" Wilt's voice snapped the action right out of him as if it were a reflex, he hadn't even been aware of it when it happened. His hand flicked over, the ball left his hands, it went sailing overhead... ...sailing... ...sailing... right into the hoop. The jangle of chains stopped both Al and Killer cold, as they stared in amazement at the perfection of the shot._

_**And the courage to make my dreams come true,**_

_**How will I find another friend like you...?**_

_"Get on him already!!" Al shouted angrily. Killer was quick to obey, as he darted toward Jordan with astounding agility. Jordan quickly turned his back and continued dribbling, only to smile as he caught a glimpse of scarlet right by his side, grinning and waving his arms with a panting Al trekking feet behind him._

_In a single blurry dribble, Jordan had passed the ball to Wilt, who dribbled it to the top of the key and took a nightmarishly quick shot. _

_Swish!!_

_**Two of a kind, that's what we are.**_

_**And it seems like we were always winning.**_

They were the greatest of times, a golden age, as he fondly recalled it with the hints of a grin no matter how cold it may have been around him. They were memories of courage, of valiant struggles as slowly Jordan's dexterity had sharpened, his movements became more agile, and there came a new set of developing instincts and impulsiveness presenting itself in his game and stopping the freezing altogether, until he faced down any opponent without falter. It was a time when they were both growing together...

Of course... The clouds of such distant and fond memories could always be pierced by the garish light of reality as he opened his remaining eye, and found himself back on the battered bench on the outskirts of town. An emptying town, with a dusty road that was unmoving and equally disheveled itself with the tracks of wayward strangers and outbound travelers. Yet here he was now, alone, and that younger brother he had come to know long gone and angry with his incompetence.

_**But as our team is torn apart,**_

_**I wish we could go back to the beginning.**_

His incompetence... Incompetence was far too kind of a word for it. How long had he been out here exactly...? There was the warm pink glow of the sun not far off on the road, rising and revealing itself by pieces of jaded color as if held in a sconce. But no, there was no drawing his mind off of the matter as the light began to dapple the now light gray sky as night faded behind him.

Just who did he think he had been at that time, to fail his creator? Never had an Imaginary Friend shown such insolence as to fail, especially when the game had been left up to him, his boy had completely done his part. The fact remained that the ball had gone into the hoop simply because of his timing, his boy had done all he could, there he had been on the pavement, watching his boy's dreams fade with the sound of Stats' shrill alarm that ended the quarter.

...Had he even apologized for all that he had done...? Had he even apologized for his boy's work and all of his efforts going completely to waste, before he had turned away and left everything behind him? Had he even seen his boy's face, when he had cried out as they lost? When that boy from down the street had sneered into his face and elbowed him over as he left to celebrate? Had he even come to his creator's aid as he was elbowed over and sneered down upon by that rotten little cheat, and his equally rotten creation as it lumbered after him?

Had he even seen him again after that...? It seemed like it had all happened so long ago, as he tried so hard to press the matter of his escape from this town where he was no longer a hero into his head, and in that instance to press his earlier memories of a golden age away from his thoughts. Come to think of it, reflecting back on such times now seemed like he had crossed his contemplations into forbidden territory. The memories felt out of reach now, like they were dreams now, rather than something comforting.

It made him feel something like a splinter inside his chest; it made him wish his torso would crumple in on itself until there was nothing at all. It made things simplistic. There was pain in his chest. The pain burned down his limbs. The pain made him want to stop thinking. Stop thinking. The pain came in distinct pangs; it made things hurt, but it made him feel, too. Feel and hurt, don't hurt anymore, just feel...

...And he had always thought that broken hearts were merely a metaphor.

There came two faded lights whirring up the road... ...A bus. He found himself smiling sadly; it was just what the doctor had ordered, in a matter of speaking. Get on that bus, and simply watch the town and failure fade back on his heels, just the thought of it was making the pain dissolve almost entirely, bringing back that edge of optimism he was better known for. He almost grinned when he felt that whatever strange pain this was leaving him alone, if even for an instant... ...almost...

_**The time has come...**_

_**It's for the best, I know it.**_

Leaving the pain of course didn't always mean it was for something better... ...Why did he have to always think so much? Even Jordan had said it was a problem with him as he sat there on the bench wondering, wondering all assortments of possibilities as the bus drew nearer. His failure had come of great use to him in some sense; he had learned of failure, he had learned of rejection and he had learned of the gleaming anger... It made his assessment of the world more real, more there somehow, and colors seemed richer.

_"Well, I guess that's one way to explain it!"_

_Jordan looked curiously up into the eyes of his Imaginary Friend, chocolate ice cream cone in hand with a tilted head and an amused smile. The boy had barely said a word in the past half hour as the two headed for home, but for once his shying nature wasn't to blame for it. As Wilt took this pause to bite into the half-eaten strawberry cone he held in his left hand, he pondered the jumbled and stewing answers his buzzing and whirling mind kept conjuring up._

_"But then I guess the egg would have to have come from somewhere, right? I mean not that the chicken couldn't have been there, but if the chicken comes from the egg, I guess it's always possible that the chicken was something else... Is there any way to really tell if the chicken was a chicken at all...? Could something else lay an egg LIKE a chicken's, without it being a chicken? Maybe the egg DID come first after all, but then the chicken-"_

_"Wilt man, stop already!" Jordan laughed, shaking his head. "Man, next time I'll just ask dad about it!"_

_Wilt quickly realized his mistake of reasoning far too much into the question, and he grinned sheepishly as he merely took another bite of the cone. "Sorry, maybe you're right, maybe I think too much." He chuckled, as he drew the ball from the cradle in his arm and took to dribbling it up the sidewalk. "You know, you gotta stop me when I do that!"_

_**Who could have guessed that you and I,**_

_**Somehow some way, we'd have to say goodbye...**_

"You comin'?"

The voice started Wilt from his thoughts immediately. He looked up, to see the doors barely being pushed open by the thick trunk-like arm of an elderly driver as he raised a rather untamed gray eyebrow. "Sorry...?"

"I said you gettin' on? I don't blame ya, old Lawrence back there is finished. Ghost town, the whole lot of it." the portly man rattled on, as Wilt mounted his feet, clutching close to him still the one treasure that he carried with him from this golden age...

_The rain came in relentless and absolute torrents around him. His mangled arm, his blinded eye, his entire frail condition now was merely irritated by the weather as each drop felt like a pummeling fist upon the arguably ungodly angles his left arm had been crushed into. Breathing through clenched teeth, his false eye now rattling, he managed to stumble his way through the agony as it shot into him again and again. The lightning off in the distance be damned, he felt as if there were bolts already hurling shock into his limbs as he barely dragged himself toward his destination. The blacktop. He would have to hurry. His vision was swiftly blurring..._

_There it was, untouched, probably never to be touched again in the middle of the court by the deadened weed drawing the imaginary center line. The red, white and blue ball, pummeled and battered on in jaded percussion by the falling rain..._

_Panting now, exhausted by the irreversible jolts of torturous agony in his arm and his bent eyestalk, his right hand barely fumbled his fingers over the rough exterior... It was shaking badly, he was surprised that he could even lift it and keep it in his grasp. His limbs were becoming heavier now. Whether it was the rain pulling him down, whether it was the ball, he didn't know, and he quickly banished the thought of letting his treasure roll away from him. If his boy couldn't have his dreams, then he could have this memory..._

_He remembered tight concrete walls, and the rapping of the raindrops on top of cardboard, a dark, tight place, and then..._

"Yo, big guy! You comin' or not?" the driver's voice once again snapped his head from the memories, as he looked up from the faded little red, white and blue basketball in the palm of his remaining right hand.

He drew a large frown; that pain was coming back, but in such a distant way that he couldn't tell where it was. In some aspects, the pain was even worse than before...as he climbed up onto the old transport and took a front seat on the right. He wouldn't have much company. An older woman sound asleep near the back with her brow pressed against the glass, and a bearded man lying flat on his back opposite of her, dozing somewhat peacefully with a troubled expression, as if he were having a nightmare.

That was it, Wilt realized. As the doors creaked shut and the bus began to quickly churn its way down the left road in the fork on the outskirts, that was completely it. He could see the aged, begotten sign not far off as he pressed his palm flat on the window. The town, the blacktop, the rain and the laughter of his boy were slowly fading away as mere smudges and shadows. The sun had yet to rise over Lawrence. As he left it and remembered it in shade and in nighttime, he felt certain that the sun would never rise on it again.

_**Somehow today, we'd have to say goodbye...**_

He fell back against the old leathery bus seat...his long legs unfurled out into aisle, and his eye slowly closed with the ball beneath his remaining arm... He would have more time to think, soon. More time to wonder what had gone wrong, more time to remember things that made him smile... more time to think of his laugh...more time to hear him tell him about his day at school...more time to think of...time... more time to...no...wait... more time...

-

-

* * *

And there you have it. Hope it didn't make you spork your eyes out. Review if you want, but I'm not here to fish for the reviews, I'm here to write. u.u; Even if reviews and critique are still nice to receive. ; Thanks for reading, and until next time, kids! 

-Zri


End file.
